Blacksmith
The Blacksmith is a dwarven NPC that can be found in random locations throughout the dungeon. His room appears as a forge with him standing behind steel bars at a service window, with an ogre working the bellows for him. He will appear as an anvil icon on the map and minimap. Weapons and armor sold to the Blacksmith usually gets sold for much more than other Vendors might offer. The blacksmith usually also has more avaliable gold to barter with and it is also often better to have store credit at his shop, since his services are so expensive. Services (Prices May Vary) *Buy and Sell - weapons and armor only *Appraise Weapon (60 coins) - Select a weapon from your inventory, and it will be identified, plus he will give additional info about the damage and use in a text box. *Appraise Armor (125 coins) - Select an armor piece from your inventory, and it will be identified. *Rustproof equipment (450 coins) Select a metal type equipment (from Helms to arrows) and they will become Rustproof. Any pre-existing rust on the item will also be removed. *Resize Armour - (version 1.2) Select an armour and have it resized to fit you. If you are a Barbarian or a Vandal, he will ask you for a second item for the needed extra material. Note, Crystal Armor cannot be resized since it is "hewn from a single piece". *Forge a powerful suit of armor - Select an armor chest piece and an amulet. The enchantment will be applied to the armor, the amulet will be destroyed, and the forged armor will have the (Immutable) attribute. If you bind an Amulet of Life Saving onto your armour, the armour will crumble into dust if it is triggered. Alternatively select dragon scales and get a +0 Dragon Scale Mail suit of the respective color, no amulet required. The number of scales required depends on your size. *Forge a mighty weapon - Select a weapon and a ring. The enchantment will be applied to the weapon, the ring will be destroyed, and the forged weapon will have the (Immutable) attribute. Artifact weapons may not be forged. The Blacksmith will say it is beyond his skill to work with. Tips *Weapon and armor can normally be enchanted up to +7 using scrolls of enchant weapon or armor. Reforging weapons and armor allows one to exceed the +7 limit to reach +8. Giant club +10 recieved from a giant skeleton is able to be upgraded to +11 *Contrary to rumors, the enchantment level of the weapon does not transfer to the ring - it retains its original numerical value. *However, it can be advantageous to bind a ring to a weapon with a low modifier if it has a numerical value. The ring's value will rise with the weapon afterwards, theoretically allowing for a +23 ring value at maximum if a +7 ring is bound to a -9 weapon which is then enchanted to +7. Category:Info Needed Category:NPC